dioismfandomcom-20200215-history
Iran
| | president= nATAn69| party name=| | language= Farsi| population= 895 | capital= Semnan| | currency= Iranian Rial (IRR)| gdp= | inflation= | minimum salary= 7 IRR | average salary= 39,10 IRR | unemployment rate= | monthly exports= | monthly imports= | | territories= 19 | | chat= | last update=August 19, 2015| }} Iran is a country that lies in the Middle East. It borders the Gulf of Oman, the Persian Gulf, and the Caspian Sea. = Society= Geography Iran lies in middle of Asia and is often called "Heart of Asia". It neighbors Pakistan to the east and Turkey to the west with the Caspian sea on north, the Persian Gulf on south and the Arvand Rood river to the west. Region Resources Population Though predominantly Iranian, Iran has historically been a multi-cultural society, with residents from a variety of different countries, such as Norway, the USA, Canada, and Sweden. Language The official language of Iran is Farsi, and the majority of articles and press releases in the Iranian media reflect such. English, however, is still used occasionally, reminiscent of the past in which the language of the media was predominantly English. Various projects was started by the citizens during the month of July to make the Iranian newspaper more international by including Farsi and English in their articles. National Anthem :Main article: Ey Iran The national anthem of Iran is Ey Iran, which was adopted by Koroush, the former Shah of Iran, in January. It became the first national anthem of the New World and is still in practice. Grandee Quotations * "سردر مجلس..." or "... On top of the Entrance of the Parliament" Musketeer (may peace be upon him) * "خدایا، عقیده هایم را از عقده هایم مصون بدار" or "Lord lead me not into temptation" mohsenali * "نرود میخ آهنین در سنگ" or "The steal spike can not get into the stone" [a Farsi proverb that means like "It is like beating a dead horse" atropates * "مجلس ایران طویله ای هست که هر گوساله ای می تونه واردش بشه " or " Iran congress is same as barn which any calf can enter !! " Ali Emami * * "قال الادمین (ره) : اَنا لا مولتی ، لکن انا حب المولتی" AMlR121 = Economy = Embargo List Taxes = Politics = Iran since ancient times used to have constitutional monarchy as government type, however now it's back to presidency. The general elections of Iran usually have a very high turn out compared to other, bigger nations such as USA and Sweden. Presidents of Iran The following lists the Presidents of Iran in chronological order. = Media = The majority of articles and press releases in the Iranian media are in Farsi, English articles however are rare. The majority of the articles and press releases were written in English in December to May, during May-June the majority of the articles and press releases were in Farsi due to the huge new immigration of new players from Iran. = Military = The number of soldiers in Iran was equal to the number of citizens in 2013. There were not many nations in the same way as Iran where every citizen is also a soldier. Iranian soldiers however had an average strength of 3.99, which used to be 3.39 due to Iran was a new nation and that older players left much more quickly than other nations and new players joined even faster. Iran officially left PEACE GC on November 19, 2009. Iran officially entered the Phoenix alliance on December 06, 2009 and left on December 30, 2010. Like many former Phoenix members they maintain close military ties to former allies. MPPs Iran has Mutual Protection Pacts with the following nation(s): Current Wars Unknown = History = Some of the known history can be read further down. /b/tard Occupation Iran was first established in November by users originating from 4chan's "Random" board, /b/. These users, known as /b/tards, sought to establish a rival state to /v/-dominated Pakistan. Users from both sides called for war with the other, and Pakistan swore to use its significantly larger army to invade Iran when the war module was introduced. However, the /b/tards completely destroyed the early Iran and left its economy in ruins. During their leadership, gold was taken from the treasury and given to a few selected individuals to create companies and buy export licenses. The gold treasury was completely emptied, and all of the gold removed went to waste when these companies became inactive. There were no food companies to provide food in Iran during this time, and the few active citizens of Iran could starve for days until food arrived from a company in Indonesia that exported food to Iran. There were no weapons, houses, hospitals nor any tickets. Iran was last in all statistics and ranks (general rank 40 out of 42) and the country was damaged with no active or functional government. Notable users who joined eIran during this period (November to mid-December) included Kira Yoshikage, Ahmadinejad, Koroush, and Shakir Nasrollah. Deriving his name from the same origin as "Dio Brando", Kira Yoshikage was Iran's first president. His party, present-day "Jebhe Melli ye Iran", was called the "New Intellectual Government Separists." Once elected, he promised to work toward expansion of the population through recruitment on /b/, and to transform the country into a powerhouse. Ahmadinejad, also a /b/tard, was the founder of the "Our Iran Party", now called "Victorious Iran Party." Even after most /b/tards left the country, he remained in Iran as the "Our Iran" Party President, which he controlled until being banned in January for multi-accounting. Shakir Nasrollah, neither a /b/tard nor an actual Iranian, arrived in mid-December and detailed the inhospitable conditions of Iran in the wake of the /b/tard administration and subsequent abandonment in his newspaper, "The Victory." He also convinced a company in Indonesia to begin exporting food to Iran, a source of later controversy. Koroush, arriving in Iran three days prior to Shakir Nasrollah, purchased the inexpensive gold which the /b/tards made available on the money market. He used this gold to start the "Pasargad" political party, as well as the "Pars Travels" and "Pars Foods" companies. Through his newspaper, "Pars News", and an extensive campaign of contacting all active Iranians through private messages, he effectively organized the small populace in an effort to reconstruct the smoldering Iranian infrastructure from ground-zero while simultaneously increasing Pasargad's political influence over Iranian politics. Koroush Administration On January 1st, Pasargad party won the elections with a landslide vote. Koroush was elected as Iran's Shah, while Shakir Nasrollah and Inchimige became the party's first two congressmen. As the Shah, Koroush swore to make Iran into a superpower. Early January Koroush changed Iran's government to Monarchy with himself as the Shah (King), thus Iran could also be called Imperial State of Iran or/and Kingdom of Iran. Januray 1st, later became the National day of Iran as it was the day Iran became free and started to progress. To begin his leadership, Koroush requested that all citizens contact him with their wishes for the country . He also began a widespread effort to encourage other users to come to Iran. Within three weeks, he had made public a large number of his plans for the country. These plans included provisions for an intelligence agency, a cabinet of presidential advisors, forums for the citizens of the country, construction of hospitals for all regions, and an organized military . He also actively worked on stabilizing the economy and maintaining positive relations with other countries. January 10th Koroush formed the first intelligence agency in Iran later Januray 12th he changed the flag of Iran . Toward the end of his first term, Koroush issued a Human Rights Charter‎ which guaranteed numerous rights and freedoms to the citizens of Iran as well as declaring an national anthem for Iran . Late January he started to recruit more Iranians and players into Iran by going to different chats, forums and communities. On January 22nd, Koroush offered support to Turkey when it was revealed that Turkey's president (Grat88) had been stealing government funds and transferring them to Pakistan. The Koroush Administration and the nation of Iran experienced its first taste of controversy on January 27, when Fars News published a report covering an alleged gold-stealing plot by the government of the United Kingdom. In this report, a technique supposedly invented by the Swedes was employed to steal gold from other countries' reserves by exploiting the citizen fee provided to incoming citizens. This article was met with outrage in the United Kingdom, with then-president Kaleb vehemently denying his involvement in it, and numerous citizens from both sides calling for war. Shakir Nasrollah's attempts at mediation between Kaleb and Koroush in order to alleviate Anglo-Iranian hostilities earned him the reputation of being a "moderate voice" in Iranian politics, which he would derive his newspaper's slogan from. Izirbat Administration Prior to the general elections and after the general elections, Izirbat said that he is going to make a constitution to prevent Presidents from taking out money from the treasury without congress approval however he did not do so and multiple times he took out money from the treasury without congress approval himself . * High unemployment * Few of congress voted on Izirbats proposals even though it was greater. * Paying to foreigners to work in Iran but in his companies Pasdar Administration * Entered Iran into FIST Ahmadi Nejad Administration President Ahmadi Nejad, according to the former administration and himself was elected after a chat with all the party leaders. They say that they suspected the swedes trying to get power in Iran and decided to vote for one candidate, however several party leaders such as Lion King said that no one ever talked to him. * Banned mojtabaw Administration Quickly after mojtabaw was elected as president he was accused of cheating by various party leaders. These party leaders claimed that mojtabaw was using the same multi accounts Ahmadi Nejad used to win the presidential elections and demanded free elections, mojtabaw however denied any use of multi accounts. After a few days of his leadership, his personal wealth suddenly became bigger as he had four more companies and five export licenses to different countries, a brand new Q4 house and that he started to donate large amount of IRR to his close friends . Mojtabaw continued to donate more and more money to himself and his friends, at one point a civilian named gonde got 2900 IRR from mojtabaw and his ministers (except for Reza Pahlavi) who have no use for money get 500 IRR weekly. Mojtabaw however denies these accusations and says that the 2900 IRR was used to buy a Q4 hospital, while his opponents say that why 2900 had to be donated instead of buying the hospital directly. He also claims that from the Iranian treasury was used to start a hospital company and then later upgrade it to Q4. Mojtabaw also laundered money using the "official government" SO named "Mojtabaw SO" who was supposed to build Q4 hospitals for the country, using the government OS he donated large sums of gold to a civilian named Sourena and used the newspaper-buying/selling trick where mojtabaw bought the newspaper of Sourena for a high amount of gold and then sold it back to him again for little IRR to cover traces. . Mojtabaw said that the reason between the donations was because he owned several companies and SO's together with Sourena, again he was attacked for having companies and being a president at the same time and that he is not saying the truth, mojtabaw however said that he is saying the truth. During the leadership of mojtabaw, inflation raised to over 30 % from less than 10 % and value of the Iranian money decreased violently . Mojtabaw printed high amounts of IRR to later put them in the monetary market for exchange to gold. At one point 50,000 IRR was printed worth 1650 gold, around 500 gold was missing from the treasury, again mojtabaw was accused of corruption because of this and there was no sign of mojtabaw. Mojtabaw was also accused by the ex-president Pasdar for stealing gold and IRR from the treasury and sharing it with his friends. Pasdar also accused Mojtabaw of being the "president of the foreign people" after doing economical reforms (such as lowering import tax and making VAT and income tax higher) to benefit foreigners than the Iranians . Later in August Pakistan started insulting Iran and the Iranian people along with Islam. They started an official newspaper in Iran to 'educate Iranians' however their articles was insulting and threatening to the Iranians. Mojtabaw did not respond to this and ignored it. According to Mojtabaw, he invited the President of Pakistan, the President of Indonesia and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs in Iran to a private discussion and claimed that the problem was solved maturely through civil talks, his opponents however attacked him for "having maturely talks when the Government of Pakistan directly attacked Iran" and demanded evidence for this. After the scandals of this government and the presidency of mojtabaw, he was never elected twice even though he ran for general elections. atilaa administration Atilaa took over the office in September with 97 votes. Two days after he formed the Ministers Council and started to work on the things that the former government ignored and broke, such as the Inflation. Atilaa during his leadership brought down the Inflation from 27 % to around 14 % at the end of his term. At the same time he made reforms in the taxes to strengthen the economy of Iran and gave a tax relief to the citizens of Iran, compared to the the previous government who raised the taxes and helped foreign companies to benefit in Iran over domestic companies. The Bank Project was a project launched by atilaa, the project goal was to create a national bank for Iran to manage Iran's financial polices. All of the donations of Iran's government was performed through this bank. Using the same bank, atilaa paid lots of government money to gonde for hospitals, the same thing Mojtabaw did and both was criticized for wasting government money. Another actions Atilaa took was decreasing the rate of IRR to 0.30 compared with Gold, which according to him helped to strengthen Iran in the world market. During his leadership, he created foreign companies outside Iran for "creating stockpiles in case of future wars". As of right now the status of the money that went to this and the companies are unknown, nothing is known. The goals that the atilaa administration had in foreign affairs was to deduct the tension between countries all over the world and have peaceful relations with other countries. miladmzz, the foreign affairs minister set up two embassies in USA and France In foreign affairs our goal was to deduct the tension between countries and having peaceful relations with At the end of September a complete report of what government did in September was published in Azer post Because of not supporting corruption and cheating and not agreeing with the former president for destroying Iran, he lost the October elections. Although he had more votes than what he did September. mojtabaw administration Mojtabaw after atilaa winning the elections went to USA, where he was according to himself "researching" (however unknown about what) and resting and then came back to Iran, with IRAN EMIMEMT and ISN party along with a few other smaller parties working together they voted for mojtabaw. In October, the goons decided to attempt and take care over Iran. Around fifty of them moved to Iran and formed an offensive political party along with offensive newspapers for 'trolling' Iranians. At this time the Iranians made their own avatar to make fun of the goons failed attempt at taking Iran. During the leadership of Mojtabaw, the Government of Iran bought plenty of weapons for a high amount of gold by a former minister and a citizen of Iran who have always had connection with the Mojtabaw government. . The Government was highly criticized for laundering money this way. Overall, Iran did not progress anything at all during the leadership of Mojtabaw. gonde administration The election of November was so enthusiastically. Iranians decided to disappoint the Goons. So they recommend only one candidate for presidency. gonde was elected by a group including Party presidents, and other active political people of Iran. And all Iranians supported him. In his presidency time, he did some useful jobs in various branches. In society, he made The public relations , Education Organization, Propaganda Organization, Finding talent Organization, Gratuity Organization, Translate team, etc. also he tried to activate the Persian Forum. In Politics, he made a stronger relationship with foreign countries. In economic, he revived the central bank, paid loan to companies for buying export license and upgrading and operated the Red Crescent hospital factory. In Military case, a Q5 Defense system has been bought for Sistan and Balouchistan, . Some soldiers received economic help to become Super-Soldiers. He also tried to reorganize Iran's Army. Iran helped Indonesia in their hideous resistance wars against ATLANTIS forces. Iran ignited the China War of Independence and succeeded in freeing the Chinese from Pakistan. Due to Iran's unison and the military maneuver, most of GOONS has been chill and left the game. And Iran has been entitled the first region that teared GOONS up. During the leadership of gonde, Iran experienced a unprecedented equilibrium. alireza-iran administration Many of the Iranians say he did not do anything, in reality he did not do anything either. atilaa administration Atilaa helped Indonesia to start a military project that called sabrina. milad_dante administration Milad dante saved liaoning from romani's attack. He decline romani's offer about partnership and attacked them to blocked them. Milad dante made some bad choices for Iran and followed self-interests rather than the interests of the country and later ended up being impeached by the congress of Iran. Lord of Alamut Administration He came to the power after the impeachment of Milad Dante. was in office for less than one month; he kept Iran Economy and Military until the next Presidential Election. agha rahman administration unfortunately agha rahman had some problems in the real world and he couldn't do anything for Iran so he was impeached... Pejmaaan administration After Iran and Canada war Pejmaaan impeached for losing the most important region of Iran, Northwest Territories .... Laya Administration Laya came after a few slow governments, She started a new and fresh Ministry of Defense with new look and way more organized that after a long time ( after Iran RL government blocked eRepublik.com in Iran ) the allies countries started again to count on Iran damage in important battles. She also finished what she first started in her time of being MoFA of Iran in General Reza Administration, she finished the deal with Bulgaria and rented 2 of Iran's regions to Bulgarians. Although Bulgarians profit was way more than what they paid Iran, but the payment was ~10 times more than what Iran, herself would've make out of those regions. In her time of being President of Iran, Greece invaded Turkey and wiped them out from the map. So then Greece was bordering Iran . Laya and her Cabinet organized Iran fighters and tankers for a real battle. Laya herself made more than five Q5 hospitals and three Q5 Defense System in less than 5 days and put them in the region bordering Greece . Although Greece power was way more than Iran's, but Laya bravely published an article in Greece and encouraged them respectfully for a WAR . Iran was completely ready for a WAR, but suddenly Turkey had a Big BabyBoom and became the first country in eWorld ranking and got back all her regions. Before Laya's Presidency, Iran Economy was broken. prices were unbelievably high and salaries were unbelievably low. Laya tried to bring down the prices as much as possible and grow the salaries. she was successful and Iran were again following the World prices and salaries. She also invented a new Ministry, called Ministry of Health and started helping new players who needed to bring up their health. It was a ReBirth for Iran with Laya and her young and talented Cabinet Members . See Also *Flag of Iran *Iranian Contacts list Category:Iran